gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam
The GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam is the Mobile Fighter representing Neo China in the 13th Gundam Fight. It was featured in the anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam. The unit was piloted by Sai Saici. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed by the space colony of Neo China, the Dragon Gundam is assigned to Sai Saici, the young heir to the martial arts traditions of the legendary Shaolin Temple. This mobile fighter is both agile and highly adaptable, able to fight in any environment from sandy deserts to the depths of the ocean. In addition to the extendable, fire-breathing Dragon Claws built into its forearms, the Dragon Gundam is armed with twelve Feilong Flags - multipurpose beam weapons which can be used to pin down enemies, and also function as both spears and protective shields. Perhaps its sneakiest weapon is the dagger-tipped queue attached to its head, a close-range weapon which has taken more than one foe by surprise. Before Shinjuku arc, Dragon Gundam got infected with DG Cells. Although it doesn't have any visible changes in the TV series, Super-Class! Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Shinjuku/Undefeated of the East!, however gives it a new design that incorporated parts resembling the JDG-009X Death Army. The arms of DG-Cells infected Dragon Gundam have a different design from each other with the right arm appearing to be a Death Army-like creature. It has enhanced speed and power, but never seen using the Feilong Flags. Armaments ;*Feilong Flag :White poles that can generate a variety of beam constructs. Sai mostly used them offensively by combining two flags into a long staff that could produce an energized spearhead at its tip or a beam flag to block enemy attacks. The beam flags could also be thrown around the battlefield to confuse and trap an opponent. In Super-class! Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Sai's Gundam also displays the ability to use Feilong Flags as nunchaku. ;* :The Dragon Gundam's golden braid was tipped with a sharp blade. Like its arms, the braid was highly mobile, being able to extend great distances and spin rapidly. ;*Dragon Claw :Large golden claws mounted over the Dragon Gundam's forearms, armed with flamethrowers and crushing strength. While active, the claws shifted forward to conceal the Gundam's hands and the its arms would frequently extend, giving them the appearance of giant snakes. Ultimate Attacks ;*Dragon Fire :A jet of intense flames fired from the Dragon Claws. ;* :A move from the school of Shaolin. The Dragon Gundam jumps high and gives a sequence of speedy kicks to the opponent. ;* :An attack used against the GF4-001NE Mummy Gundam IV. It begins with Dragon Gundam taking hold of all of its Feilong Flags and spinning them together like a wheel before tossing them at the target, surrounding them in a circular fashion. It is then followed up and finished by a stream of Dragon Fire, the energy produced by the flags intensifying its power to a greater degree as it produces an explosive column of flame that consumes the target. The flags then return on Sai's command, completing the attack. ;* :The Dragon Gundam's ultimate attack and the pinnacle of Sai's Shaolin martial arts, only accessible in Hyper Mode. After absorbing an immense amount of energy through the gem in its chest, the Dragon Gundam manifests greenish-yellow flames behind it in the shape of a swallowtail butterfly's wings. These flames vastly enhance the Gundam's capabilities, enabling it to fly and envelop itself in an intense aura that overcame the GF13-017NJII God Gundam's God Finger attack (before Domon countered by using the God Finger with the left hand). It was believed to be a suicidal technique, but Sai survived his first use of it, and it became a part of his regular arsenal. ;* :A combination attack with GF13-013NR Bolt Gundam, used to defeat the Gundam Heaven's Sword. The Dragon Gundam uses the Shin Ryuusei Kochouken to land on top of an airborne target, driving it towards the ground. Once the target is in range, the Bolt Gundam uses its Graviton Hammer technique, striking the foe and binding it in the energy chain of the Bolt Gundam's flail. To finish the attack, the Dragon Gundam drives its spear into the victim's weak point, inflicting heavy damage. The technique was named in Super Robot Wars J. ;* :A technique used in tandem with the other members of the Shuffle Alliance, while in Hyper Mode. Energy is concentrated into the users' right hands and then released together. History For Dragon Gundam's history, please go to Sai Saici's page. Variants ;*Death Dragon :A Death Army imitation of the Dragon Gundam. ;*Dragon Gundam Night Combat Type :A dark colored version of the Dragon Gundam. There are no technical changes from the original other than the dark coloration, which allows it to blend into the dark of night. Picture Gallery gf13-011nc-corelander.jpg|Core Lander U-G3.jpg|Dragon Gundam as featured in Gundam War card game dragon gundam.jpg|Dragon Gundam with Shin Ryuusei Kochouken (from Gundam Perfect File) images (3).jpg|Dragon Gundam utilizes the Feilong Flag (from G Gundam TV series) Dragonfire.jpg|Dragon Fire ryusei.jpg|Dragon Gundam unleashes Shin Ryuusei Kochouken Gunpla OldDragonGundam.jpg|1/144 Original GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam (1994): box art OldDragonGundam-Hyper.jpg|1/144 Original GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam Hyper Mode Version (1995): box art OldHGDragonGundam.jpg|1/100 HG GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam (1994): box art BB Senshi 134.jpg|SDBB GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam (1994): box art SDGG-26-DragonGundam-DragonClaw.jpg|SDGG GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam (Dragon Claw Mode) (1999): box art Action Figures MSiA_gf13-011nc_p01_Asian.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam" (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_gf13-011nc_p02_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Dragon Gundam" (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_gf13-011nc-Hyper_p01_USA.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Dragon Gundam (Hyper Mode)" (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_gf13-011nc-Hyper_p02_USARenewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "Dragon Gundam (Hyper Mode)" (North American renewal version; 2003): package front view. Notes & Trivia * Dragon Gundam (Hyper Mode)'s ultimate attack, Shin Ryuusei Kochouken, is a tribute to Liuxing Hudie Jian 流星·蝴蝶·劍 (Meteor, Butterfly, Sword), a 1973 wuxia novel by Gu Long. References 1132816809715.jpg G-DragonGundam100a.jpg External links *GF13-011NC Dragon Gundam on MAHQ.net